12 Days of Snowbert Christmas
by TercesTardis
Summary: What Julian gives Caitlin on the 12 days of Christmas.
1. Memories

**Hey all! Another Snowbert story - this time, for Christmas. I will be updating this (hopefully) every day, or every other day. This is rather short, soo... but there will be more chapters to come!**

 **Also:** _italics = flashbacks_

* * *

 _December 25, 2018  
_

Caitlin collapsed onto her couch, tired and sleepy. As cheerful and excited as she was during her Christmas party with Team Flash, all energy had left her as she returned to her quiet apartment.

Feeling herself sinking into the couch, her almost-slumber was interrupted by her phone's ping _._

Ping! Ping!

Caitlin pulled out her phone and couldn't stop a small grin form on her lips, seeing Cisco and Iris' enthusiastic posts.

The brunette shook her head fondly. "Phone addicts," she mumbled and opened her gallery. She idly scrolled down her photos, deleting some as she went along. Her heart caught in her throat as she caught sight of a photo that she'd rather not have remembered.

It was Julian. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, grinning with an arm around her waist. Caitlin herself was beaming brightly, hazel eyes shining happily.

Caitlin sighed. She was so happy with Julian. Leaning her head back, she allowed herself to relive the memory.

 _"Julian, I'm not sure about this..." Caitlin said nervously._

 _Julian glanced at her. "It's fine, Cait. I should be the one worrying. I've never done something like this before."_

 _Caitlin chewed on the corner of her lower lip as she examined his features. His forehead was creased with worry. "That's not helping," she responded. "It is so obvious that you're nervous."_

 _Julian faced her completely, blue eyes peering into hazel ones. "Caitlin, we've gotten through Planet of the Apes and raging meta-humans," he assured her. "It's a double date. What's the worse that could happen?"_

 _"A meta could visit and ruin it all," answered Caitlin immediately._

 _"That's just a normal Wednesday."_

 _"And it's a double date with Barry and Iris," added the brunette. "They're the golden standard!"_

 _"Caitlin, everything will be fine," the CSI repeated. "Allen said that it would be great."_

 _Damn Barry and his irrational optimism. "Fine. I'm ready to go."_

 _As soon as they arrived to the West house, Iris had dragged them outside._

 _"Look at you two!" she exclaimed, aiming her camera. "You guys are adorable!"_

 _Barry went outside. "Iris, uh - "_

 _"Barry, aren't they so cute together?"_

 _"Huh? Oh, yeah, but - "_

 _Iris shushed him and prepared the camera. "Smile!"_

 _Caitlin couldn't help but giggle at Iris and Barry. She glanced at Julian, who was grinning in amusement._

 _"This will be fun," whispered Caitlin._

 _Julian grinned wider. "Finally, you see it from my point of view."_

Caitlin let the memory lull her to sleep, curls scattered all over her face.

And so it was, on December 25, 6:37 a.m., Caitlin Snow slumbered on the couch, revisiting her memories as dreams.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I'm very insecure about this chapter, so please tell me how I can improve it. Also, follow and fave, please, and merry Christmas! :-)**


	2. A Call

_December 26, 2018_

Caitlin had her eyebrow raised when she answered a call all the way from England. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, is this Caitlin Snow?" a familiar British voice said over the line.

Caitlin gulped. Was it...no, it couldn't be. He would never call after all these years. Beside, the number was completely different.

"Yes, this is," she replied curtly, trying to mask her excitement. "Who is this?"

She heard a sigh of relief. "Caitlin, it's me! Julian!"

The brunette blinked. "Ju - Julian?"

"I'm so glad to hear your voice again," he said happily. "How are you?"

"I've been just the same," replied Caitlin. "But what about you? How's England?"

Julian sighed. "Terrifyingly mundane," he responded. "But then again, after the adventures we've had, I do believe nothing will ever be very exciting ever again."

"Try doing it for several years, you'll start chalking it up to Tuesdays," laughed Caitlin.

Julian laughed along with her. "I'm a professor at a university," added the Brit. "On meta-human biology and Humanities."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows. "Biology?"

"Your field, I know," agreed Julian. "But someone has got to explain meta-humans to these stuck up geniuses over here."

"Opinion hasn't changed?"

"Well, there are a few nice people here," admitted the blonde. "Heather, my student, is rather nice. A bit quiet, but very studious and gentle."

Caitlin hesitated, then asked, "How are things with your parents?"

Julian let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh. Well, after I got to England, of course they demanded that I meet them. So I returned to our mansion, and the whole day I was there, they berated me about how they had warned me it would be a terrible idea to go to the U.S. Several months later, I'm teaching at a prestigous university, I've got my own flat, and they still call me on the phone to remind me about how I was such a failure in the U.S."

Caitlin chewed on her lip. "And was it?"

"No!" Julian exclaimed immediately. "Of course it wasn't! I met the team, I helped save Central City, and..."

There was silence.

"Julian?" Caitlin said.

"I met you," finished Julian. "And you made me a better man, Cait. You made me a better friend, you made me a better co-worker... everything I am now, I am because of you. You have taught me to not give up, no matter how much times life pushed you down. You've taught me that you can get through the darkness inside, with love and friendship. You've taught me so much. You...reminded me how to love."

Caitlin's brown eyes flicked to the floor. She adjusted her grip on her phone. "Thank you, Julian," the doctor said quietly.

Julian cleared his throat. "Thank you, Cait. I need to go."

"Bye, then."

"Talk to you later."

The other line lapsed back into dial tone, and Caitlin knew Julian had ended the call. She smiled as she entered the number in her contacts.

In England, Julian sighed as he glanced at a ticket.


	3. A Promise

_December 27, 2018_

Caitlin glanced at her buzzing phone. Smiling to herself, she looked at the caller.

"Hello, Caitlin," greeted Julian.

"Hi, Julian," returned Caitlin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," replied the blonde. "Listen, Caitlin, I've got something to tell you..."

"Already?" Caitlin couldn't help but chuckle. "We've just spoken yesterday."

"Why? You wouldn't want to speak to me?" Julian feigned hurt.

Caitlin responded eagerly, "Of course I want to speak to you!" She collected herself, then rephrased it. "I mean, what did you call for?"

"I've got some news," began the Brit.

Caitlin flopped down on her couch, ready for a long conversation. "Yeah?"

"I have a - "Julian was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Hold on," the brunette told him as she made her way to the door. As she pulled it open, Cisco was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Cait, ready for our Christmas tradition?" Cisco questioned excitedly.

Caitlin smiled warmly. "Hi, Cisco. Come on in. I just need to finish this call.".

Cisco noticed she was holding her phone next to her ear. "Oh, yeah, sorry." He entered and plopped down in one of the chairs.

"OK, sorry," apologized Caitlin. "What is it?"

"Cait, I have a ticket to England!" Julian announced.

Hazel brown eyes widened as she stammered, "Wha...what? What do you...um... what do you mean?"

"Cait, I'll be visiting you for Christmas!"

The doctor made a noise as she turned increasingly flustered. "That's great! Can't wait to see you then!"

Julian nodded. "You, too."

"What time will you get here?"

"Tomorrow midnight?" Julian mused. "Don't wait up."

"No, I can pick you up at the airport," assured Caitlin. "Just give me the details of your flight."

"Oh, no, I can't be a trouble..."

"You aren't," interrupted Caitlin. "I am perfectly happy with doing this for you. What are the details of your flight?"

Julian dictated the specific details, including the time and place, while Caitlin urged Cisco to go look for a pen and paper. When that was done, Caitlin repeated the details, just to make sure she was correct.

"Yeah, that's about right," confirmed Julian.

"Great. I'll pick you up, then?"

"Yeah," said the blonde. "Caitlin, thank you for this. You really don't need to."

"It's a pleasure, Julian," Caitlin reassured him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" continued the Brit.

"Nothing," replied Caitlin, before pausing and amending, "Just promise me that you'll really come back."

"Of course I will," said Julian.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"OK, then. Bye."

"Bye, Caitlin." The call ended.

Cisco finally asked, "Who was that?"

Caitlin suppressed a grin. "Julian."

"Julian?" Cisco repeated incredously. "But I haven't talked to him in...forever!"

"Well, he's coming for this Christmas season," informed Caitlin. "December 30, to be exact."

"So that's...three days from now," said Cisco. He smirked. "Plenty of time for you to prepare!"

Caitlin blushed. "What are you talking about?" she mumbled.

Cisco nudged her playfully. "Oh, come on, we all know you want everything to be perfect when he comes back."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. Her best friend was right, of course.


	4. A Letter

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the follows, faves, and reviews!** _italics = letter text_

* * *

 _December 28, 2018_

Caitlin blinked her eyes open sleepily as there was a knock on her door.

She rolled out of bed, pulled on a jacket that she had worn the day before, and somewhat smoothed out her tangled curls as she made her way to the door.

The mailman stood in her doorway. "For Dr. Caitlin Snow!" he stated.

Caitlin smiled kindly as she took the envelope. "I'm Caitlin Snow."

The mailman looked her over, then continued. "Well, a package will be arriving for you tomorrow. It was supposed to go with the letter, but..."

"That's OK," Caitlin assured him as she turned away and closed the door.

She sat down on the couch as she gently tore open the envelope, wondering who it was from. The envelope had only the words, _To Caitlin Snow_ written in a scrawled but legible handwriting.

Caitlin let out a quiet gasp as she eyed the letter.

 _January 4, 2018_

 _Dear Caitlin,_

 _Yes, it's me. I know it's been a long time since we've spoken. If things are the same in Central City, the postal system was delayed, and this arrived around Christmas time._

 _Well, I guess by then you'd know the outcome of everything. But...right now, I'm actually thinking of visiting Central City for Christmas. I'd see you, and the team, and I'd like that, honestly. But would you like that?_

 _I'm just not sure if you would want me there. I've been keeping up on the news, and I haven't noticed any sightings of her. I can't search for Caitlin Snow, though. Maybe I can talk to Cisco about it, get your number, spend the Christmas in my lonely English flat, on the phone and praying that you'll pick up. It's better than spending the Christmas with my pompous parents, at least._

 _The thing is, Caitlin, I miss you, in a way that a phone call won't be able to fulfill. I might hear your sweet voice, but what about your warm brown eyes filled with kindness? Your wonderful smile that is slight but still conveys so much about joy._

 _I miss you so much, Caitlin._

 _I hope I'll be able to see you. And if I am, that you'll want to see me._

 _Give my regards to the team._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Julian Albert_

Caitlin chewed on the corner of her lip. She never knew Julian made sure she was OK, all the way in England.

She wanted Julian to know how much she missed him, too.


	5. A Christmas Package

_December 29, 2018_

The day after Caitlin received the letter, she received another package from Julian.

This time, the brunette had just come home from a coffee with Iris, when she spotted the mailman outside her window.

"Oh, hi," she greeted as she fumbled with the keys. "Um, is this for anyone here?" She glanced at the blue-and-white box.

"You're Caitlin Snow, right?" the mailman asked. When she nodded, he continued, "This was supposed to arrive on Christmas, but there was a mistake. Hopefully you won't be.."

"It's fine," Caitlin interrupted with a warm smile. "Thank you."

The mailman nodded as he gave her the package and asked her to sign. Then the doctor entered her apartment, the well-decorated package in hand.

Curiously, she removed the packaging tape, which was a pretty shade of pale blue, and opened the box. Inside, there were several smaller packages with patterned gift wrap covering them neatly. Caitlin spied the light blue envelope stuck to the inside of the lid of the large box, and opened it.

 _Merry Christmas, Caitlin! I hope you enjoy these, to make up for all the times I wasn't there for you. -Julian_

Caitlin couldn't stop grinning at how sweet and amazing Julian was, even now.

"Oh, Julian," she murmured affectionately, eagerly opening the little gifts.

The first had a beautiful, soft scarf. It was deep red and cozy. Caitlin wrapped it around her neck, already appreciating its warmth and comfort.

The second had a dark brown leather jacket. Caitlin appreciated that it was something she knew that Frost would like as well, so if she ever needed to switch, at least the meta-human wouldn't complain about her 'sick sense of fashion'.

The last gift was a navy blue pencil skirt. Of course Caitlin tried it on immediately, and of course it fit perfectly.

Caitlin smiled to herself as she surveyed the loving presents from Julian. She made a mental note to thank Julian profusely for these rather stylish presents he had gotten her.


	6. A Reason to Wait

_December 30, 2018_

Caitlin glanced at the time. "I have to go." She stood up.

Felicity nodded in understanding. "Sure. No problem. Tell Julian I said hi, OK?"

Caitlin smiled. "I'll tell Julian that we all miss him. Does that sound OK?"

There were noises of agreement as Iris, Cecile, and Felicity waved good-bye. Caitlin didn't want to leave in the middle of their monthly get-together, but she had promised Julian that she would pick him up in the airport. And if she was an hour early, at least she wouldn't keep him waiting.

Cecile handed her a small box of cookies. "Here, take these."

Caitlin accepted it and asked, "Do you guys think I should wear this?"

The other women studied her. Caitlin was wearing what Julian had given her; the brown leather jacket, red scarf, and navy blue pencil skirt. She wore a pair of brown boots and had her hair up in a ponytail.

"You look great," Iris assured her. "Are those new clothes?"

"I am loving that scarf!" Felicity chimed in.

Caitlin pinked with pleasure. "Thanks, Julian sent me these yesterday."

Felicity squealed. "Aww, you guys are so sweet! Snowbert, am I right?"

Cecile chuckled. "To Snowbert."

Caitlin laughed at the other women's humor and, after they had another round of goodbyes, she left for the airport. She arrived after an hour or two. The airport was filled with families returning or departing for Christmas season. Caitlin checked her phone. She was an hour early, as predicted.

The brunette made her way to the canteen in the airport, ordering a small salad. She quickly finished it, glancing at her phone every thirty seconds. No text from Julian, no news that an airplane en route to Central City had crashed, and no numbers on her screen that indicated it was the time of Julian's landing.

Five minutes before Julian's supposed arrival, Caitlin went to the waiting area at the airport. She chewed on her lip anxiously, waiting for the blonde.

Caitlin checked her phone again. Julian was officially late. She sighed as she set her phone down, not having anything else to do except to check her phone and fiddle worriedly until a certain British professor appeared.

After what felt like an infinity, Caitlin heard a tenative voice. "Caitlin?"

Caitlin's hazel eyes shot up and began to search for the source of the voice. Finally, her eyes settled on the very British professor she was waiting for.

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Julian!"

They instantly ran up to each other. Caitlin remembered when he had last returned from England. Back then, there was some confusion whether they would shake hands or hug. Now, there was no confusion. They collided into each other, tugging one another closer into a hug.

Caitlin breathed in his familiar scent, which, curiously, hadn't changed much. There was the lingering scent of the plane, but other than that...

They pulled away, surveying each other. "I've missed you so much," Julian murmured.

Caitlin smiled warmly at him. "I've missed you, too."


	7. Company

_December 31, 2018_

Caitlin glanced up amusedly at the blonde hovering over her. "Hey."

"Hey," greeted Julian. "Where's everyone else?" He referred to the silent and empty cortex.

"Out," replied Caitlin. "I'm just finishing things up. Cisco's got a date with Gypsy, so..."

"Yeah, I know exactly what they're doing," interrupted Julian hurriedly. He continued, "And so they left you here?"

"I volunteered," shrugged the brunette.

Julian turned to look at her, a smile forming on his lips. "Of course you did," he muttered, not without fondness and admiration.

Caitlin pretended not to hear his words, pink filling her cheeks. "You know, you don't have to be here," she remarked as she turned to glance at another monitor screen.

"I know," nodded Julian. "But you do remember we have a date tonight, right?"

Caitlin reddened even more. "Of course!" she exclaimed, squirming under his questioning gaze.

Julian raised an eyebrows, but let it go. "And anyway, you might be lonely without anyone else."

Caitlin let out a breath as she stood up abruptly. Julian subtly jerked back in surprise. "Finished!" the brunette announced.

Julian grinned. "Ready?"

Caitlin beamed back at him. "Ready. Come on, Julian Albert, show me the fireworks."


	8. A Kiss

****Happy New Year everyone! I'm so glad we made it to 2018 together. 2017 has been a wild ride with many lessons learned and challenges faced. (And, you know, ships shipped and fandoms fangirled over.) Also, one of my New Years resolutions is updating and posting more fics! And that's a resolution I really really really hope I can keep. :-)****

* * *

 **** _January 1, 2019_

Are you sure you're not doing anything tonight?" Caitlin asked for the millionth time.

"It's New Years Eve, of course not," replied Julian, again for the millionth time.

They were settled on the grass, waiting for the fireworks show to start. Around them, families and couples were also staring up at the sky, ready for the bright lights.

Sure enough, a boom echoed in Caitlin's ears. Like lightning after thunder, colorful lights scattered around the dark midnight sky.

Red, green, purple, and blue glittered in different formations. The red and green blended together, as well as the purple and blue. After the spectacular light show, golden hues took over as it began to fizzle out.

Caitlin heard her phone being raided with notifications. She clicked it on. It was officially 2019.

All around them, couples began giving each other kisses. Caitlin and Julian became a wee bit uncomfortable.

"So, um, it's a tradition to kiss someone at New Year's Eve..." began Caitlin.

She didn't have to say anything else. Julian surged forward, and Caitlin cooperated. Soon, the brunette felt Julian's warm lips on her cool one.

They pulled apart. "Happy New Year," whispered Caitlin breathlessly with a grin on her face. Behind them, the fireworks tinted the sky with blue and white.


	9. A Dance

_January 2, 2019_

Caitlin walked into S.T.A.R. Labs, her eyebrows raising a moment later. "Hey."

Julian glanced at her. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" the doctor asked, moving to him. Julian stood up.

"Is there something wrong with me being here?" he responded.

Caitlin smirked back. Did they always have to play this game? "No," she replied. "But you do know you don't work here anymore, right?"

Julian chuckled as he took her hand. "I thought I would stop by here to keep you company, like last time."

Caitlin smiled. "I'd like that," she said softly as they neared each other.

Cisco waltzed in, singing off-key to the song from Beauty and the Beast. "Tale as old as time, song as old as - " he stopped when he saw Caitlin and Julian. "Oops. Yeah. I'll leave you to it."

He scampered off, forgetting his phone, that was still playing the song.

Julian looked into Caitlin's warm brown eyes. They were now only a few inches away from each other. The blonde was moving slightly in time to the music. Caitlin noticed.

"Would you like to dance?"

Julian's eyes widened a little, before nodding yes. He put an arm around Caitlin's waist, and his other fitting perfectly into Caitlin's cold hands.

Caitlin allowed him to guide her through the music, stepping back when he stepped forward, stepping forward when he stepped back. He whirled her through the cortex, Caitlin in a serene state of mind as she moved her body in time with his.

"Where did you learn how to dance so well?" Caitlin mumbled as she leaned into him, opting to sway to the music instead.

"My parents insisted on dance lessons," explained Julian, his chin on her hair. "I never thought it would come in handy."

"Well, I certainly appreciate it," remarked Caitlin.

Julian quietly hummed the tune they were swaying to. They both bathed in the serenity and bliss that was held in the moment, wrapped in each other's arms, slow music playing in the background.

Never mind that Cisco ran in to retrieve his phone, ruining the moment.


	10. Flowers

_January 3, 2019_

Caitlin Snow was never a fan of flowers. Sure, she appreciated the beauty, and the fragrance, and the color, and God knew how much she appreciated the brilliant science behind it all, but she just didn't enjoy the fact that literally every teenage boy who wanted to win her heart gave her a bouquet of flowers.

A clump of colorful plants. Usually roses. Red. Roses. She just didn't get it. Why would people assume that she wanted red roses? And it was so obvious that they just picked it up without much thought, because a girl would obviously love roses. A few brought lilies, daisies, - one even brought violets - but none ever actually thought, hmm, this girl actually means something to me...maybe I should get her something that would mean a lot to her aside from a clump of colorful plants.

Ronnie. Ronnie knew her a lot. Ronnie actually got her non-flower gifts. Ronnie would bring her things that brought warmth to Caitlin's chest. He brought her things that made her feel loved.

Flowers rarely made her feel loved. Flowers were just a thing that boys would get you to pretend they actually cared for you, as Caitlin had decided a long time ago.

But then, seeing Julian Albert holding a bouquet of blue, white, and pink flowers, beautifully held together, made her rethink everything she had thought against flowers.

"These are African daisies," said Julian, indicating to the blue and white flowers. "They can withstand cool temperatures and still look beautiful. These," he indicated the pink flowers, "are peonies. I thought that Caitlin Snow would like them."

Caitlin thanked him as she took the beautiful bouquet. Unlike most of the people who would give her flowers, Julian actually made sure that the flowers would make her feel loved. He thought of both Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost. And he was right. Caitlin loved peonies. She had told him once when they were taking a walk in the park.

Later, as she and Julian were cuddled up in the couch, the blue, white, and pink flowers in view, Caitlin drew up the conclusion that flowers weren't all that bad; it just depended on who gave them.


	11. A Rescue Mission

**Whew, almost the last chapter! I can't believe that I got this far in my daily challenge. This was so fun to write. Not just this chapter, but this story as a whole.**

 **Also: I've got a nice surprise for you all next chapter. I'm ending this challenge with a bang! ;-)**

* * *

 _January 4, 2019_

Caitlin knew that when she woke up in a dark, chilly, damp room, she was in trouble.

She was lying on the cemented ground. The cold hung in the air, and the doctor could feel that her clothes were wet. She couldn't even see anything, aside from the vague outlines of certain objects.

She twisted around to gain a better view of her surroundings. Suddenly, she caught sight of movement. She wasn't alone.

"You're awake." A voice came from a figure that neared her. A light flickered on.

There was a man, about her age. He had white hair, blue eyes, and white lips. Frost was crawling up his arms and neck.

"Who are you?" Caitlin asked.

The man stared at her, fascinated. "The question is, who are you? You are someone who can be a cold vigilante and a warm human at the same time. How is that even possible?"

Caitlin frowned. "Do you want to be human again?"

"No, of course not," the man shook his head. "I want you to help me."

Caitlin blinked. A few minutes ago, she had been fighting this man. He had tried to attack innocent people, and she and Barry had gotten right to the scene. The speedster broke his leg, and Caitlin...

Killer Frost blacked out, from what she could remember. They both had. Then she woke up in this place.

"Why would I help you?" Caitlin questioned, stalling for time. She reached for her phone. It wasn't there.

"You and I, we're the same. I can help you keep your power. Keep your frost. Stop you from becoming weak. And you can help me do the same."

Caitlin glared at him. "We are not the same. And I would rather keep my 'weak' side."

The man looked at her pitifully. "I was going to let you live, but..." the frost from his arms crawled down, forming a dagger. "I suppose you can't always have your way."

Caitlin felt her heart beat faster as the man neared her. She blinked; Caitlin Snow was gone. In her place stood Frost.

"You don't want to do that," Frost warned as she pushed herself up. She was now standing in front of the other meta-human.

The man studied her. "You are the one I want to talk to," he said. "Hello, my name is Sterling."

"Sterling?" Frost repeated mockingly. "That's cute." She wrenched the dagger away from his hand. "And so is your attempt at...what is this, a kidnapping? It's lousy."

The white-haired woman strode to a nearby table crowded with scientific tools. "Hmm, what are you trying to make here?" She looked it over. "Looks like you're trying to push down your...non-frosty counterpart. Oh, I get it. You want me to help you!" Frost turned to him, blue eyes mocking. "I once did almost exactly the same thing, you know. Well, my warm roommate here. She got this hot British boy to help her. They ended up getting along very well."

All of a sudden, a blue portal opened, and Cisco and Julian leapt through.

Frost glanced at them casually, then continued analyzing Sterling's experiments. "Oh, look, there he is, now."

Cisco saluted Frost as he and the meta-human got to work handcuffing Sterling, while Julian contacted the CCPD.

As Sterling pleaded to Frost to let him go ("Please, you know how it feels like, to be pushed down! Don't you want to be dominant, to have no hold, blah blah blah..."), Julian blushed a little as he admitted, "You know, I really thought you'd need a bit of saving."

Frost smirked at him. "You mean you thought Caitlin needed a bit of saving," she corrected.

Julian smiled. "I thought of both of you."

Frost colored slightly as a grin spread across her face, before regaining her composure. "I'm sure you did," she nodded haughtily. "By the way, I'm sure Caitlin wants to speak to you."

"Really?" Julian said eagerly. Frost smirked. "I mean, yeah, that's fine."

Slowly, brown crawled up Frost's white hair, and hazel spread across blue. Caitlin smiled up at him.

"Hey, Julian," the brunette greeted. "Looks like you did a whole rescue mission for me."

"And it looks like you didn't need it," noted Julian.

"I think it's cute how you think Frost and I are incapable of rescuing ourselves," teased Caitlin.

"Well, you did manage to get knocked out," Julian pointed out. "Or did you do that just to worry me?"

"You are adorable when you're worried," giggle Caitlin. Julian pouted. "But actually, I was just distracted. Frost was thanking you for the flowers, wasn't she?"

"I had no idea how much she liked them," said Julian.

Caitlin agreed, "I know!" She noticed the police cars pulling up. "Hey, come on. It's time to go home."

"Home, where the African daisies that a certain frosty woman apparently loves," joked Julian.

Caitlin chuckled as she slipped her hand into his.


	12. A Ring

**Wow, it's the last chapter. Already! Thanks to everyone who showed support for this fic. It makes me so happy when I get notified of a review, follow, or fave. So thanks to everyone. And even if you enjoyed it, that in itself means so much to me. So clap and a half for you guys!**

 ** **Also, this fanfic is one of my New Year's Resolutions, kind of: updating posted quicker. I'm not sure if you guys noticed, but I have been trying to update this fic everyday. And I've successfully completed my goal. Now, if I can keep that up all year...XD****

* * *

 _January 5, 2019_

"Hey," Caitlin greeted as she opened the door. In her doorway stood a smartly-dressed Brit.

"Hey, Cait," answered Julian. "Ready to go?"

Caitlin smiled. "I've been looking forward to this all day."

She took his arm and together, they made their way to the Greek restaurant where they had made their reservation.

"Reservation for Julian Albert," informed Julian when they got to the front door.

The waitress nodded in acknowledgement as she led them to a cozy spot in the corner, quiet and cool. "Here you are, sir."

Caitlin thanked the waitress as they settled in the seats. She surveyed the restaurant. "This is nice."

"Thanks," said Julian. "I just made the reservation last night, actually."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you did."

"No! Really!"

Caitlin laughed as she flipped the pages of the menu. "Hmm, the lamb meatballs look good..."

A few hours later, after both having eaten a good fill of lamb and feta, Julian offered to walk Caitlin home.

"Thanks," replied Caitlin, taking his arm. They walked down the street, the still-chilly January air causing Julian to subtly wrap his coat tighter.

As they arrived at the brunette's apartment, Caitlin turned to Julian. "Julian, thank you so much for tonight," she said sincerely.

Julian smiled. "It was no problem."

He took her hands and gently pressed their lips together. Caitlin was taken by surprise, but savoured the sweet kiss between them.

They pulled away.

"Julian, what..." breathed Caitlin, who was pleasantly surprised.

"Caitlin, I love you," ventured the blonde. "I love you. And yesterday, at the rescue mission, I knew that one day, you'll learn not to love me. And I can't let that happen. Love has given me so many second chances. I can't waste this chance. It may be the last one I've got." He smiled in a bittersweet way.

"And so, Caitlin Snow," he began, lowering himself down on one knee and pulling out a navy blue velvet box, "Will you give me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" He revealed the pink diamond ring nestled snugly in the velvet.

Caitlin choked as tears began to well in her eyes. "Julian..."

Julian gazed up at her, love and affection held in his blue eyes.

Caitlin shakily took the ring.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Yes, yes, that was the surprise. Hoped you all liked it! Happy New Year! :-)**


End file.
